iRead Fan Fiction!
by broadwayXaddict
Summary: The iCarly crew discovers Fan Fiction! Will the writers help Sam and Freddie realize their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just came to me one night. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I write Fan Fiction. Therefore I do not own iCarly. **

**A/N: Thoughts are in italics and underlined because it's hard for me to read so maybe it's hard for you guys too.  
**

"Hey Freddie, Sam, come read all the comments on the iCarly page!" Carly shouted to her two best friends.

"Sam? Freddie?" She called again.

_Ugh. Where are those two? I swear if I find Freddie dangling from his underwear out the window, like Sam promised she would do, I'm sending that girl to Anger Management classes! _Carly's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she found Sam and Freddie asleep on the couch. Sam's head was resting on Freddie's shoulder, and his head was resting on top of Sam's. _This is too good to resist! _Carly pulled out her digital camera and snapped a few pictures.

After watching them being cute for a few minutes, she gently reached over and shook Freddie and Sam to wake them up. They stirred, blurry eyed and confused. They turned to each other and jumped about a mile apart when they realized how they had been sleeping.

"Ugh! Now I have Freddie germs all over me!" Sam said. Her face was flushed bright red.

"I resent that!" Freddie shouted back, his face matching Sam's in color.

"I resent you!" Sam retorted with ease. Carly groaned. She was bored with Sam and Freddie constant love quarrels. And yes, they were love quarrels-no matter what Sam and Freddie said! Anyone with half a brain could tell they liked each other! If only they would admit it…

"Alright c'mon guys! Let's go read the comments on iCarly!"

The trio trudged up the stairs to the iCarly studio and sat down in front of Freddie's laptop. Sam and Freddie made sure to sit as far as they could from each other while still being able to see the screen.

"Looks like everyone really liked the 'Wake up Spencer' segment!" Look what these people wrote about you two." Carly continued reading the reviews aloud.

"Sam and Freddie are hilarious! Gimme Gimme more of them!" – ModernMillie2 (**A/N If anyone gets the screen name and the line snaps for you!)**

"That was super duper hilarious! Sam and Freddie are super duper awesome together! Wake up Spencer is super duper funny!!" –SuperGirl27

"Wow that chick was "SUPER DUPER"…annoying!"

Freddie and Carly laughed at Sam's impression of SuperGirl27. Carly couldn't help but notice Freddie glancing and Sam every few minutes and then blush and look away whenever Carly caught him. The three continued reading the interviews until things started to go in a new direction.

"Freddie and Sam are sooo funny! Are they together?" – ItsJustBob

"Are Sam and Freddie going out yet?? They totally should! They have great chemistry! It's a very love-hate relationship." – iCarlyrocksmysoxyo

With every comment Sam and Freddie's faces grew redder and redder. Carly smiled to herself. Even the viewers could see they're a perfect match! Why couldn't Sam and Freddie?

Freddie spoke up quietly, "Are the rest of the comments like this?"

"Yup. Looks like the viewers at home think you two are a couple."

For once in her life Sam was speechless. She didn't even try to make a sarcastic or mean comment. She just sat there starting at the screen in disbelief. The viewers had brought out the elephant in the room. Everyone saw it, but no one mentioned it. Now it was right there in front of them. Carly tried to find something to ease up on the "Seddie" drama. They sat in awkward silence until something caught her eye.

"Hey look! Someone sent a link to 'fan fiction dot net'. Let's check it out!"

"Hah! Dot net is for losers." Sam snorted.

"Looks like the site has a whole section devoted to iCarly! People write stories about us and the show. Let's read some of the stories!" Freddie suggested.

"Sounds cool to me."

"Sure why not? I got nothing better to do. Now click tech boy!" Sam shoved Freddie out of his seat, onto the floor, and took control of the mouse. He glared up at her and stood up slowly, rubbing his rear as he did.

"Aww. Did wittle Fweddie hurt his bottom?" Sam mocked in a baby voice.

"At least my butt's not shaped like a ham!" Freddie retorted easily. He was getting better at insults. Being friends with Sam gave him lots of practice.

"Does that mean you were checking out my butt Fredward?" Sam smirked. She knew she had won when she saw Freddie's face flush and his mouth open and close like a fish out of water. _Wait a minute...Freddie was checking out my butt?? Holy cheese! _Carly interrupted Sam's silent panic attack by clicking on one of the stories.

"This looks interesting. It's called 'iLove Seddie' by broadwayXaddict. I wonder what 'Seddie' is? Seddie…eddie….Freddie!! It's about Freddie and someone who's name begins with an 'S'. Hmmm. I wonder who it could be." Carly wondered aloud, her voice dripping with sarcasm. That was her secret name for the couple too. She just wanted them to figure it out for themselves.

"Freddie and ME??" Sam screeched. "Whoever wrote this must have gumballs for brains!"

"Looks like most of the stories on here are about you and Freddie." Carly tried to hide her smile. This was working about better than she could have hoped! Eventually she was just going to trap them in the elevator together until the admitted their feelings if all else failed. This was working out much better.

"There must be something in the water where those people live! Me and Freddie? Seriously?" Sam was pacing across the studio floor now, trying to make sense of everything.

"He doesn't like me back anyway…" She whispered quietly so neither Carly nor Freddie could hear her.

Oddly Freddie was silent. He was watching Sam pace back and forth in front of him. He just sat and watched. Contemplating what was happening. They had denied and denied for all these years and now here it was. Their biggest kept secret out in the open. Anything could happen. Should he just admit to Sam that he agreed with all those Fan Fiction writers? _No way Freddie, she'd just laugh and poor soup down my pants or something like that. _

"I think we should read the stories. You know…uhmm...just for kicks! It'll be…fun!" Freddie tried to sound convincing. Secretly he just wanted to see what people though they could become. Surprisingly Sam agreed rather quickly. She secretly wanted to find out the same things Freddie did. And with that they dove into the world of Fan Fiction.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This idea just came to me in the middle of the night and I had to write it! I might be mentioning some names and story titles in future chapters so come back and check it out! I used myself for this one. (I couldn't resist) **

**Please please please review! It helps me write faster and it makes me become a better writer! **

**XOXO broadwayXaddict**

**P.S. To those of you waiting for more ****iAm Broken**** promise I will update soon! I just wanted to get this idea out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! It got me excited to write! So here you go! cue drum roll iRead Fan Fiction CHAPTER TWO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Freddie's POV

Freddie rushed across the hall and quickly opened up the Fan Fiction website. They hadn't been able to read the stories at Carly's because Spencer's latest "art" spontaneously combusted. Electrical wiring just wasn't his thing. After putting the fire out, Freddie rushed home_. I just HAVE to find out what everyone thought about this…what was the word for it? Fram? Saddie? Dangit! I can remember software codes but I can't remember one dang word!_ _Seddie! That's it!_ _Hmmm…that has a nice ring to it…wait, no it doesn't!_ _I can't think that_! _If Sam ever found out I liked her or our couple name she'd just call me a dork and shove popcorn up my nose. _ He chuckled at the thought. Sam was violent, rude, and a bully. She was also creative, smart (though you wouldn't guess by her behavior in school), beautiful, independent, funny, and a good friend. Freddie sighed. He didn't want to admit that the list of Sam's Pro's was getting longer by the day. _I'm hopeless. _He laughed to himself again at the thought of his old hopeless crush on Carly.

* * *

"_I also brought you juice and a bagel!" Freddie held the tray out to Carly, complete with a yellow carnation. The doors burst open and they turned to see none other than Sam Puckett walking through the doors. _

"_Heey, you invited the doof!" She never passed up a chance to make fun of Freddie._

"_Sam." Carly said sternly. She was sick of Sam constantly teasing him._

"_Aw man! I didn't know THAT was gonna be here!" Freddie whined. He thought it would just be him and Carly for the day. _

"_She. I'm a 'she' Freddie, as in GIRL." _

"_Barely." He retorted under his breath. _

"_OooooOO." Sam mocked. His comments had no effect on her. She would always be the comeback queen. _

"_You just keep your hands off my AV equipment!" He screamed._

"_You mean I can't play with the white balance on your superdy duperty camcorder?" Sam smirked._

"_Ah Sure! Every body jokes about the white balance 'til the skin tones go magenta!_

_Sam stepped forward and got close to Freddie's face._

"_Carly will never love you." She knew that would make Freddie really mad. She always had to remind him that his pathetic obsessive crush would NEVER amount to anything._

"_That's it! I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!"_

"_Please stay." Carly said in her voice only reserved for Freddie. She knew he would give in to her every whim when she asked and used her signature puppy dog pout. Silly boy. _

"_Ok." Freddie smiled and Carly and glared at Sam._

* * *

Ah, those were the days. When life was uncomplicated and all these feelings weren't churning inside him. After a year his crush on Carly faded and his new confusing feelings for Sam started to bloom. He could never let Sam know so he continued to pretend to have a crush on Carly. Freddie and Sam continued to fight like an old married couple-much to Carly's dismay. However, since Carly had started going out with Jake, Sam and Freddie had been hanging out more and more. Sure, Sam still called him things like "Freddork" "Tech Weenie" and "Dorky McDorkster", but they had fun together, making bets with each other, planning iCarly, just hanging out on those hot afternoons, and one almost kiss when Freddie tripped over a cable and fell on top of Sam. They stayed in that position for a minute. Then, they both started to lean in closer. Freddie could feel Sam's breath on his cheek. They were so close, yet so far! Just as their lips were about to touch the elevator pinging, bring them to their senses. Freddie leapt off of Sam and busied himself with setting up for iCarly. Neither of them had mentioned the incident again. He sighed as he realized that all those times he had a chance to tell to tell her. A few times he had almost done it, but then he chickened out at the last minute, leaving Sam confused and almost hurt looking. Maybe this "Fan Fiction" would be a good thing. He scrolled the page in search of a good story. He finally found that looked interesting. "iSam" by ColorsOfTheSky101. (**A/N: AMAZING STORY-Go read it!)**

* * *

His heart was pounding out of his chest. _Oh crap. I think it just skipped a beat. I'm going to have a heart attack over a stupid website! _ _C'mon be a man! Just click on the dang story Freddie!_

He took a deep breath and read: **(A/N: Freddie's thoughts are in BOLD)**

"_Exactly!" he said quickly. "You see? I knew you wouldn't kiss me. You __lose__. iSam's done and now – " _**Ha. Typically me and Sam, making silly bets. **

_Sam stopped listening at the word lose. _**That was just like Sam. She never lost anything.**

_No._

_No way._

_She would not lose. She had come too far. Not just in this dare, but in her life. She never lost. Never. _**Very true. I usually lose. **

_And something inside her caused her to lose complete control of her actions. All she wanted to do was win; to prove this stupid, annoying, infuriating, conniving, mind-boggling geek wrong. _

_So she kissed him. _Freddie's eyesnearlybugged out of his head when he read that.

_Freddie was completely thrown aback, his eyes widened, but his first reaction was to kiss back, so he did. _**And I definitely would. Too bad Sam would never kiss a dork like me. **

_It was like fire and ice at the same time. So different, yet both had such a great deal of affect on the other. It was like fireworks in the snow; the sun in the sky at night. So impossible, but so evidently there. Fiery and freezing passion was what it was. _**Wow**.**That's always how I had imagined it would be like kissing Sam. We were like fire and ice. She was fierce. I was timid. She was the bully. I was the bullied. She was everything I wasn't. And that's what made us a perfect match. Opposites attract. I always feel myself melt whenever she looks at me with her piercing, almost fiery eyes. Oh, those eyes, they sparkle when she laughs and always have a warm glow about them. When she's angry the glow turns into a blazing fire. Sam's eyes really were the window to her soul. **_**Gosh, I'm such a cheese ball…**_

_It took only three seconds for Sam to realize what she was doing, and she quickly pulled away, eyes wide._

_Both of them looked away, obviously embarrassed. There was no way around what just happened. No excuse, nowhere to hide. The fact was so __there__, so __real__, so __plainly__ in front of them that it was overwhelming." _

Wow. Freddie was speechless. ColorsOfTheSky101 had hit the nail right on the head. That's what was happening right now. Freddie's best kept secret was slowly coming out into the open. There was no way around it. The thought of it overwhelmed him, and he felt faint. He lay down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Thoughts running through his mind constantly. _What if Sam ever found out? Things would never be the same between us! But what if she felt the same way? Don't kid yourself Freddo. She's made it very clear we don't belong together. _

He slowly drifted off to sleep, but thoughts of Sam kept popping into his brain. He saw Sam and him kissing just like in the story, he saw himself admitting to Sam that he liked her, and he saw the impossible- Sam admitting that she felt the same way. Freddie shot up in bed. He made up his mind. Even if it was just a dream, he was going to tell Sam how he really felt. Even if she beat him with a toaster, or dumped cheese dip on his head or did any other horrible thing he would still like her. He had to find out if she felt the same way. It was decided. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 1:30 AM. _I can't wait any longer to do this. I've missed so many opportunities. I have to tell her right now before I chicken out again. _

Freddie crept out of his quiet apartment and marched over to the Shay's. He raised a fist to knock on the door when suddenly…

**Oooh! A cliffy! Are you dying to know what happens next? I'm pretty happy with this story and will be updating soon! Until then PLEASE (with a cherry on top!) review! It really helps to know people like what I'm doing and want me to continue. **

**Until then my loves! **

**-broadwayXaddict**


End file.
